


Después de clases

by Pacificchange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificchange/pseuds/Pacificchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de las clases a Sam le gusta tener una tutoría privada con su profesor Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de clases

**Author's Note:**

> Un AU en el que Sam es pequeñajo, está en el instituto, y Dean es más mayor que él (como no) Y Lucifer no está encerrado en ninguna jaula, es el ¿buen? profesor de Sammy

Sam se retorcía  en la silla del escritorio mientras Lucifer lamía con gula sus pezones, mordisqueandolos y pasando la punta de la lengua por estos, endureciendolos a cada toque, al ritmo que los gemidos de Sam le exigían.

En esos momentos, aparte de la excitación, Dean ocupaba sus pensamientos, el mayor debía estar esperandole impaciente en el Impala, preguntandose donde demonios estaría su hermanito pequeño. Porque Sammy solo tenía quince años y hace unos meses había empezado una relación únicamente sexual con su tutor de clase.

Un gemido irrumpió sus pensamientos y agachó la cabeza viendo a Lucifer masturbar su pequeño miembro en comparación con el del adulto. Ahora estaban detrás de la mesa del profesor, Sam dándole la espalda a Lucifer mientras le preparaba con tres dedos a la vez que masturbaba con su gigante mano la pequeña erección contraria, agitando todo el cuerpo del menor entre temblorosos gemidos.

Cuando estuvo listo, Sam empezó a autopenetrarse como le había enseñado al mayor, sintiendo todo el miembro de su profesor profanar su cuerpo. Sam empezó a mover la cadera de delante hacia detrás como bien sabía, movía también la cadera en círculos dentro suya, con ayuda del mayor, gimiendo tembloroso y aferrandose al mayor con los ojos cerrados y acalorado.

Sam se aferró con fuerza a los antebrazos de Lucifer, clavando las uñas en su carne y estaba a punto de soltar otro ansioso gemido cuando apareció Dean en la puerta. Todos se quedaron quietos hasta que Lucifer, recobrando la cordura, y calmó la situación, alegando que tenía que explicarle una lección a Sam, el cual se aferraba a la mesa, clavando las uñas en esta pues seguía notando como Lucifer movía la cadera muy lentamente mientras hablaba, embistiendo contra su próstata sin piedad.

Al pobre pequeño le lloraban los ojos del placer que sentía y de tener que aguantarse todos los gemidos y los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, agradeció al cielo que Dean se hubiese marchado poco antes de que el castaño explotase en un gemido, llegando al clímax con intensidad y descargando toda su esencia contra la mesa. Lucifer le puso en cuatro contra la mesa y embistió, dejando marcas rojizas en sus caderas mientras jadeaba excitado hasta que se descargó en los muslos de su pequeño alumno, dejandole tembloroso y con la respiración entrecortada.

Se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron y con un suave beso de complicidad se despidieron, Sam corrió hasta el Impala y se metió en el coche al lado de su hermano, mirando por la ventanilla al colegio desde donde su profesor particular le despedía con una mano. Cerrando así una sesión de sexo que no sería ni por asomo la última.


End file.
